Arif S. Kinchen
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California | occupation = Actor, voice actor | residence = Los Angeles, California | spouse = | other_names = Arif Kinchen | children = 2 | years_active = 1990–present }} Arif S. Kinchen (born February 7, 1973) is an African-American actor and voice actor. Career He made his acting debut in the American film classic House Party featuring Kid 'n Play. The Los Angeles native went on to land the starring role in the New Line Cinema short film, The Jacket, guest starred on the television program Saved by the Bell: The New Class, and became a household name as LaMarr Hicks on the UPN hit series Sparks. The role afforded the young actor the opportunity to reach a large fan base, and his comedic timing landed him an accredited role in the film Trippin'. He then starred in the comedies Beverly Hood and Dr. Dre & Snoop Dogg's The Wash. Most recently, Kinchen starred in the 2012 theatrical holiday release of Christmas in Compton, a family comedy written and directed by David Raynr. Lauded for his vocal dexterity, Kinchen is one of a handful of African-American's who have made his mark in the video game industry, rising to fame with recurring roles in the Volition/THQ series Saints Row and the cult hits The Suffering: Ties That Bind & Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam. He has also garnered recognition for work in such animated hits as the Academy Award winning film Happy Feet, Cartoon Network's Mad and roles in Family Guy plus promos for Tyler Perry's House of Payne & Meet the Browns. In addition, he specializes in the art of "speed talking" and ADR looping, and has voice matched various celebrities including Martin Lawrence for Bad Boys II and the late Bernie Mac for the film Guess Who. Kinchen's acting and voiceover characterizations have afforded him a career in the advertising industry with hundreds of commercials and campaigns for numerous clients including popular spots for Boost Mobile, AT&T, Lowe's, Sears, Intuit and Coca-Cola. While acting is his primary passion, Kinchen also has strong ties to music and the West Coast Hip Hop community. An Emcee since the 7th grade, he is a staunch Hip Hop activist and worked in music promotion for Immortal, Loud, Sony Records & the UNITY UNDERGROUND Concert Series prior to landing his role on Sparks. Kinchen also served as a Music Coordinator, contributing the song "I'm Runnin'" for the soundtrack of the independent film Runaways in which he also starred. Kinchen's own independent project entitled "What? You Call Dis An ALBUM?" was released in the summer of 2001. Arif S. Kinchen currently resides in Los Angeles, California, with his wife and their 2 children. In 2013, the man with the distinctive voice will embody characters for 4 AAA video game titles (BioShock Infinite, Saints Row IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Dead Rising 3) plus the indie hit Marlow Briggs and the Mask of Death (whose title character he voices) and several animated projects, including this summer's breakout hit Beware the Batman. He can also be seen weekly as the new 2nd Season On-air host of the SMMG Entertainment Group's The VIP Hideaway, on Comcast Television in several southern markets. Filmography Commercial * AT&T * Coca-Cola * Domino's Pizza Film/Television *''Beverly Hood'' - Randall Owens *''Beware the Batman'' - Daedalus Boch (voice) *''Bunnicula'' - Duck 2, Raccoon 2, Ted (voice) *''Celebrity Deathmatch'' - Paul Wall, Lil John (voice) *''CHICK: Within Me Lives a Superhero'' - Maintenance Man *''Christmas in Compton'' - Squeaky *''Crashbox'' - Professor Rocket (voice) *''Doggy Fizzle Televizzle'' - Cousin Tito *''Family Guy'' - Carlos (voice) *''Fat Albert'' - Loop group voices *''For Your Love'' - "The Professionals" - M.C. Groove *''Happy Feet'' - Additional voices *''Holy Fit'' - Omar (as Arif Kinchen) *''Hull High'' - Student *''Justice League: Gods and Monsters'' - Michael Holt, Cheetah (voice) *''Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises'' - Finn (voice) *''Let's Stay Together'' - DJ/Spokesman on Radio, TV Preacher *''MAD'' - Dog, Usher, Additional Voices *''Method & Red'' - Downtown Clowny Brown *''Nikita Blues'' - Shavan *''One More Round'' - Rob Thorough *''Resident Evil: Vendetta'' - D.C. (voice) *''Runaways'' - Marcus *''Saved by the Bell: The New Class'' - Devin *''Second Generation Wayans'' - Bouncer at Club *''Sparks'' - LaMarr Hicks *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' - Princess Smooshy (voice) *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' - Booty Jeans (voice) *''Talkshow with Spike Feresten'' - Delivery Man *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' - Student *''The Phoenix Incident'' - Eyewitness *''The Trailer'' - Holy Fit *''The Wash'' - Lil Dee *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' - Jazz (voice) *''Trippin''' - CD Buyer Video games *''Agents of Mayhem'' - Pierce "Kingpin" Washington *''Aliens: Colonial Marines'' - Weyland Yutani Corporation Commando *''American Idol: The Search for a Superstar'' - Judge #1 *''Anarchy Reigns'' - The Blacker Baron *''Battlefield Hardline'' - Additional Voices *''BioShock Infinite'' - Additional Voices *''Dead Rising 3'' - Ronald 'Red' Jackson *''EverQuest II'' - Desert of Flames *''Freestyle Street Basketball'' - Announcer *''Gears of War 4'' - House of Sovereigns Gear *''Grand Theft Auto V'' - The Local Population *''Juiced'' series - Jerome Williams *''Mafia III'' - Dicky Green, Southern Civilian *''Marlow Briggs and the Mask of Death'' - Marlow Briggs *''Mercenaries 2: World in Flames'' - 'President Obama' *''MotorStorm: Apocalypse'' - Mash, Sphinx, Hunter *''Neopets: Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing'' - Gathow Marksman, Erisim Advisor *''Saints Row'' - Stilwater's Resident *''Saints Row 2'' - Pierce Washington, Dexter "Dex" Jackson *''Saints Row: The Third'' - Pierce Washington *''Saints Row IV'' - Pierce Washington *''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows'' - Miscellaneous *''State of Decay 2'' - Survivor *''Syndicate'' - Subverter #1, Additional Voices *''The Shield'' - Civilian B & 1.9'ers (One Niner) *''The Sopranos: Road to Respect'' - Additional Characters *''The Suffering: Ties That Bind'' - Miles, Additional Voices *''Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam'' - DJ Darkside *''Tony Hawk's Underground 2'' - Male African American Player 2 *''Where the Water Tastes Like Wine'' - Franklin References External links * * Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:African-American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Los Angeles Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors